the gift to guardians
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: i'm in this one. they visit a different boy but is this boy's dog okay to be toyed. will there be hail or will bunny loose his tail. read this tall tale to find out


After the visit with Jamie, sandy poured water on the guardians faces and they woke up. The guardians were visiting a different house. Jack and bunny got into an argument and the kid woke up. He turned on the flashlight and pointed to jack. "Jack frost? Toothiana? North? Sandy? And who are you?" the boy asked in an Aussie accent. Tooth, jack, north, and sandy were surprised because he got their names right. Bunny was amazed because the boy was an Aussie. The guardians snapped out of their surprised expressions. "I'm Bunnymund. And how can you see us?" bunny asked. "I don't bloody know. I'm trying to figure that one out myself. Very puzzling." The boy said. Then a pit starts growling at the guardians. "Aries! No. don't. Stand down." The pit bull got off the bed and laid on the floor. "Better then the greyhound." Jack said. "You mean Jamie. Yeah the dog took a piece of my under wear she did. Apparently she doesn't like Aussie. Any way my names Remington." The boy said. Rem got off the bed and grabbed some clothes and got into his bathroom. "Cute. Has pearly whites. Nicely mannered." Tooth said. "Don't forget muscular." Rem said from the bathroom. "Aries. Come here." North said. Aries walked over to him and licked his hand. "He likes candy canes." Rem said from the door. He was dressed in army pants, dessert boots, a camouflage shirt that said "pit saver." And a pair of dog tags hung from his neck. Tooth noticed a six pack showing.

Tooth p.o.v.

Rem walked over to his window and looked out. He put his legs out of the window. We were two stories up. "Whoa there mate don't jump." Bunny said. "I'm not suicidal. Besides if I jump someone else might get hurt. I'm pure muscle." Rem said. "Plus there's a ladder. Most of the way." He added. I stuck my head out the window and there was a few feet the rest of the way down. The others followed him. When we were all down, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some wrapped boxes. He handed sandy a box. Sandy opened his to find a jar of sand. "Sand from all over the world." Rem said. He handed north a box. North opened his to find candy canes. A lot of candy canes. "Candy canes of all flavors." Rem said. He handed jack a box. It was a glass snowflake. "Made it myself." Rem said. He handed bunny a box. Bunny opened them to find cigars. "Are you bloody crazy I don't smoke besides they aren't my flavor!" Bunny yelled. "Carrot?" Rem said. "Yeah." Bunny said. "That's the flavor. At least I thought of you." Rem said. He walked over to a tree with a star and jumped up and dived in the ground. He went right through. His head popped up underneath bunny's foot. "Hold on. Almost got it." Rem said. "Crikey how can you do that?" bunny yelled. "Do what?" Rem asked "the going through things?" bunny said. "Oh. Right. Forgot. I can phase through solid objects. Now where did those bloody boxes go to." Rem said and dived back under the ground. "Ow. Blasted iron." Rem said and stood on the ground. "Two others for tooth and jack." Rem said. I opened mine and found a romance novel. Jack's was a how to make a girl like you book. We looked at Rem confused. North, sandy, and bunny were laughing. "Sandy fill them in." Rem said. Sandy pointed arrows at jack and I, in between the arrows was a heart. Rem thought I would fall in love with jack. Jack however, was still confused. "The book is to get you two together, ya gumby." Rem said. I walked up to him and said "Rem thanks but we can't accept this." "Keep them there my gift to you for protecting the kids of the world." Rem said. He and Aries waved good bye to us as we left.

Third person

The guardians arrived at the North Pole. Tooth flew off to the living room. Jack follow her. He didn't touch his book. Tooth already read the first chapter. She sat on the couch reading. Jack walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She closed her book and moved for jack to sit. "when rem gave me the book I wasn't surprised because I didn't know. I was surprise because I finally figured out I liked you more then like a sister. I have fallen in love with you Toothiana." Jack said and kissed her. They kissed for a while. And jack pulled away. "jack, I love you too." Tooth said. they entered another romantic kiss. Tooth wrapped her leg around jack. Jack put his hand on her leg. Tooth broke the kiss and asked "now that we are a couple. Are we going to sleep in the same room?" "yeah. The palace." Jack said. "well let's go." Tooth said. jack picked her up bridal style and flew off to her palace. They were greeted by thousand of tooth's helpers. Jack put tooth down. Tooth's helpers all hugged jack. "girls we have some news so stop hugging him for a minute." Tooth said. they did as told. "jack is living with us from now on." Tooth said. half of the fairies fainted and half flew around jack excited. Tooth pulled jack from them and towards her room.


End file.
